Third Blood
by humilityhehe
Summary: We know of Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon and hero of Olympus. We know of Jason Grace, son of Jupiter and one of the seven heroes. Both with immortal blood. But are they the only ones with the power to save the world? Join Dominic Cruz... son of man.
1. What the hell am I doing in school?

**Hi guys… I'm been completely caught up with Percy Jackson the pass few months and decided to write my own fanfiction about it. It's been a long time since I last wrote and now I would like to consider this story my first, so I would appreciate it if you guys take this chance to review and give some constructive criticism.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: What the hell was I doing in school?<p>

I sat there dazed, looking at the fire spreading around the room. I could have sworn I was asleep just a few minutes before. What the hell was I doing at school and to make it worst, the entire place was burning.

I stood up and walked out to the hall. The rooms were all in flames, chairs were flung all over the place and some parts of the roof were already falling apart. I reached the end of the hall and went in to the cafeteria. I saw a huge hole on one side of the room and continued to the other end, connecting the cafeteria with the kitchen. I walked over the room connecting to the kitchen and tried examining the debris. I'm not sure if I'm dreaming but I could have sworn there was actually bull fur on the cement.

"Help!" I tensed up from the shout. I look around and saw nothing. I looked inside the kitchen but still there was no one there. But then I heard the call again and ran outside. I tried listening for any other sound and caught the glimpse of what seem to be two individuals walking towards the other side of the school.

I followed the two and stopped when I heard one of them talk.

"Isssss the girl sssssecure," one of the voices said. I could have sworn they were hissing but it might have just been me.

"Yessss," replied the other one.

"Let'sssss get out of here then before that idiotic fool of a bull ssssstart messssing around again."

"Yessssss sssssissster."

The two voices started getting weaker and weaker as they walked away. I'm not sure but I think I'm going crazy. I said 'walked away' but all I could hear was the noise made by snake when they slither away. And these snakes didn't sound like your average backyard ones.

I was about to follow when the cold feeling I got from my neck stopped me right on my tracks. I tried not to panic but it was to no avail. I looked at the object on my neck and realize it was a sword made completely out of what seemed to be bronze.

"What the hell," I shouted out, trying to get away from the blade. I fell down when I tried running forward, hitting my head on one of the debris. "Who are you?"

"I should be the one asking that," the boy in front of me sighed.

"Dominic," I said, trying my best not to piss my pants but seeing where this is going, I'm not quite sure anymore. "Dominic Cruz."

The boy looked at me for a few seconds before his calm sea-green eyes, changed from ones that were thinking what to do with me into ones that looked like they were about to eat me. He raised his bronze sword and prepared to strike me when he muttered softly his name.

"Percy Jackson."

* * *

><p><strong>I know the chapter is short but don't worry, the next one will be much longer (I hope).<strong>


	2. My friend might be half horse

Chapter 2: My friend might be half horse

I sighed for the third time in class today, waking up from that weird and awkward dream wasn't really doing any good to my already failing school life.

"You seem really down," my friend Lina told me, looking at the mirror in front of her and tying her blonde hair up into a ponytail. I wonder how she gets so many high marks in class if she's so busy fixing her appearance for the next class. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Nothing," I groaned, going over my notes. She took a peek at me and sighed.

"I guess you finally found out Rose has started dating that guy in biology ha," she asked double-checking her mascara.

"Excuse me?" I replied, looking at her shocked. I almost forgot everything about the dream when I heard the news. Wait let me tell you a little something about Rose. She's this girl I really like in school. If you see her you'll know what I mean.

"Wait. You didn't know?" She took this moment to give me her full attention, her grey eyes boring through me.

"How could I know?" I stared at her dumbfounded. "I mean no one actually broke the news to me besides when did this happen?"

"Oh… a few months ago," she said going back to her makeup. "I mean you should have seen the two. They looked so perfect together. And did you-"

I went back to groaning as I stopped listening to her. I know she's nice and all but when Lina starts talking about school gossip and things concerning the hottest couples? That's when I draw the line.

It didn't take long but homeroom finally ended. I fixed my things and headed out of the room with Lina, who has finally finished perking up for biology. I swear that girl can have more appearances in an entire day than a butterfly in its entire lifetime. Outside we were met up with our other friend, Rick. Now this guy was something. He had this problem with his legs since he was born, causing him to have leg pains one in a while and required him to use walking sticks everyday. But I swear to God, if you saw him running to the cafeteria? You'll even think he's part of the athletics club.

"Hey guys," he said. "Is there something wrong Dominic?"

"Don't bother," I replied, walking pass him.

"Don't mind him," I heard Lina saying behind me. "He just found out about Rose and is just sulking about it. He'll get over it."

I stopped and turned around. "I'm not sulking," I snapped and noticed the wide grin on her face. I sighed again realizing what she has done and continued walking towards the cafeteria. Once there, the three of us went to our usual spot and took out our packed lunches. None of us liked the taste of the food served at school, and after that accident with Rick at the bathroom? All of us started bringing packed lunch.

"So what's actually troubling you Dominic," Lina asked me, taking a bite at her sandwich.

"Fine," I gave in. "It's this weird dream I had last night."

"Yeah," she asked, waiting for me to continue.

"Well, it happened here at this school, and it didn't look that good. The entire place was burning and there was no one there besides me. I tried walking around campus and ended up here at the cafeteria. I found two huge holes on either end of the place and decided to look around. I then heard this scream for help outside. But there was no one there, except for two suspicious individuals walking away. I followed the two and heard them talking about a girl they were searching for. And it sounded like they where hissing in between words. The-"

"Wait, hissing," Rick asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I'm not that sure but every time they said something with an s in the word, it sounded like they were snakes. I could have sworn they were even slithering when they left."

Ricks face turned slightly grim but I ignored it. It might be the food he was eating, who knows.

"So what happens next," Lina prompted me to continue. "And what girl?"

"Well… I didn't really understand the part about the girl but the next part was the worst. I was about to follow the two when I felt a blade pressed against my neck. I tried running away but tripped." Lina gave out a light chuckle, but I ignored her and continued. "I looked at the person holding the sword and realized he was about the same age as me. He had black messy hair and sea-green eyes."

"Who was it," Rick asked, his face telling me he might know the person but would rather not.

"Well he told me his name was…" I tried remembering the name. "Percy Jackson. I'm not quite sure."

Rick was already turning quite pale when I said the name. "Did it end there," he asked.

"Well I did woke up when he tried slicing my head off," I replied, starting to get worried for the boy in front of me. "Hey are you okay? You look a little pale there buddy."

"Yah," he nodded but it was obviously a lie. "Wait here guys, I think I'll go to the little boys room for a while." He stood up and left. Lina and I exchanged looks and sighed.

"So what's so wrong about your dream," she asked, breaking the silence. "I mean it was just a dream right? Not like it'll happen in real life. And besides, snake women? Get real."

"It's not the dream that's been bothering me," I replied. "It's the feeling I got when I was in it. It felt so real that every minute in it felt like reality." Not that I think about it, my hands were sweating buckets when I remembered that deadly glare from the guy. I sighed and stood up. "I'll go wash up, wait here."

I walked towards the bathroom and was about to enter when I heard my Rick's voice talking with someone. He sounded desperate and scared at the same time.

"I mean it," he said. "There might be two here at this school and one of them has started dreaming." I leaned a little closer and heard a female voice.

"Are you sure? I mean it could really be just that. A dream," the other person replied.

"How could it be a regular dream if he dreamt of Percy Jackson," Rick retorted and silence filled the room. "There is no way a normal mortal would dream of a guy he never met unless he was a demigod."

"Don't speak that word here, someone might here you," the voice said and sighed. "You have a point though. Stay close to them until we get someone there to extract you guys. It is weird for a pair of demigods to reach the age of 16 and nether get claimed or attacked."

"I know," my friend sighed. "Anyway, I have to get back, they might get suspicious if I stay any longer. I'll report back if I have any other news Annabeth."

I guess the conversation was over. "What the hell were they talking about anyway? Demigods?" I whispered to myself and completely forgot about my friend. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard clopping sounds getting closer and closer. I stood back and hid behind one of the corners and watched as one of my best friends walked out of the bathroom with out he's stilts. But that wasn't the thing that surprised me the most. It was the fact that every step he took made the same sounds as the ones horses make when they gallop.

I didn't even look back when I started running to the cafeteria. I desperately searched for Lina but saw her walking out of the building with someone we didn't like. I was about to follow them when I felt a hand grabbing my shoulder.

"Hey." I flinched when I heard Rick's voice. "Where are you going and Where's Lina?"

"She went out," I pointed at the door. "With Lester non the less. By the way wha-"

"What," he panicked when he heard the guy's name, cutting me mid sentence. "We have to go get her."

"Why," I asked. "Does this have to do something with-"

"NOW!"

I stared blankly at Rick as he abandoned his stilts and started running towards the door leading outside. Wait, running? It was more like he was galloping with all the clopping sounds he made with each step. I took a deep breath and sighed. "I won't be coming back sane after this, will I?"

* * *

><p><strong>It got worse? Better? Please give me your insights… :3… This is longer than the first one so I hope that helps. The next chapter is where all the action starts.<strong>


End file.
